


The one that makes the rainbows in my rainy life

by socopotactico



Category: Glee
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: It all started with a scary movie, followed by scary thoughts to get me to believe I didn’t have to be scared anymore.





	The one that makes the rainbows in my rainy life

Whole story’s in Noah’s POV

I couldn’t really understand what was the use of watching this dumb movie.

Mr. Shue forced us to watch this for this week’s assignment and used a projector to play it in the auditorium during glee practice. It was so... bloody and...gross and...dumb.

I’ve never been scared of a movie before, it’s all fiction anyway what’s there to be scared of? I can’t lie this time, I might have been a tiny bit sort of extremely very very scared.

I couldn’t show anything. Finn on my left wouldn’t have noticed if I was choking on my popcorn, too busy flirting with Rachel. Anyway, this wouldn’t happen because I stopped eating a long time ago. Something that was not a bloody corpse sort of made me lost my appetite.

The issue was Kurt sitting on my right. I’ve made fun of him so much for being a wimp, I couldn’t let him see me so weak.

I tried not to show too many signs, I knew he wasn’t paying much attention to the movie either and he could notice anything at this point.

“Are you alright?”  
He whisper leaning over.

“Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
There was something in my voice that sounded uncertain. I mean, I was not really “fine”, I felt like I was going to faint at any moment from all this blood.

“Ohh I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’re shaking like crazy?”

“I am not!”

He tried to grab my hand. We were in the back where no one could see so I let him.

“Yeah, I believe this is exactly what not shaking means.”  
He said sarcastically.

“Ok I am scared. It’s just all this blood makes me a little dizzy.”  
I couldn’t lie and even if he said anything, no one would believe that I could even be scared.

“Well, then you don’t have to look.”

“What else can I do?”

“Like everyone else, talk while Mr. Shue isn’t watching?”

Our hands were still tangled and as I much as I wanted to hate this, I didn’t. If he wasn’t going to pull away, I could’ve stayed like this forever. It made me feel safer, it’s not like psycho killers would come up behind us and tragically stab everyone, but I sort of needed that to calm down.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this though.”  
I said as he laughed at me.

“You care way too much about what other people thinks.”

Maybe I did? But maybe I started to care about something else as much... him.

When we got asked as homework to watch the end of the movie, I thought I’d just pretend I did and not waste my weekend watching some stupid horror movie. I didn’t need more lessons on fear, I’ve got scared plenty just today. I didn’t even plan on watching one more minute of it until Kurt came up to me.

“Maybe if we watch the movie together we’re less likely to die? No one is home this weekend but me.... What do you say?”

“You mean like...just me and you? Isn’t that like a date or something?”

“Any issues with that?”

I should have issues with spending time watching a scary movie alone with a gay guy I’ve just held hands with for over an hour, but I really wanted to do this.

“Not at all. Friday night? 8 o’clock?”

“Can’t Wait.”

I didn’t want to say it out loud, but neither could I.

—

Friday night 7:35 pm.

As I was waiting on the doormat, not sure if I should wait a little since I’m way earlier than we planned or I should knock anyway, I started to stress out a little bit. Why would casually watching a movie with a friend be stressful? I already knew the answer but I didn’t want to admit it. To me he wasn’t just a friend, I wanted him to be more than a friend.

I got so lost in my thoughts but got snapped out of it by the front door slowly opening.

“What are you doing outside? You must be freezing! Come inside!”

“I’m sorry, I arrived so early I thought I should wait outside.”  
I said as I got inside taking my jacket off and throwing it on the couch. I’ve been here before many times to see Finn so I knew the whole house like the back of my hand, except for Kurt’s room, which I was eager to finally discover.

“Nonesense. Why don’t we go ahead and start the movie, shall we?”

“How long is there left to it?”  
I rolled my eyes but I was hoping it would be long so I could stay with him. Even if it meant being scared to death, at least it got me an excuse to spend more time with him, get to know him and fall deeper in love with him.

“45 minutes or so. Want me to make popcorn?”

“It’s not like I would be able to eat anyway. Just start it so we can get over with it.”

“Alright, let’s go downstairs!”

His room looked nothing like Finn’s. It was so clean, so bright and the hint of lavender filling the air made me want to stay forever. It was like any girly girl’s bedroom but so much better because it was his. He could be living in a dumpster for all I cared, I would have still liked it.

I waited on the couch as he set up the movie. At first, when he sat down next to me, I wasn’t sure what I should do. I couldn’t tell if he’d want us to hold hands or if it would be weird. Clearly, he thought of the same thing, as he reached out for my hand and whispered

“Do you mind?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”  
I smiled at him and he could almost see right through me. I didn’t need to be someone else with Kurt.

I couldn’t help but love the way it made me feel to be with him, he had such small and delicate hands but it made me feel safe to have my fingers interlocked with his.

I got through the movie safe and sound without passing out, and as much as I hated it and won’t ever watch another scary movie for the rest of my life, I wish that it would have lasted longer.

Kurt turned off the tv, not letting go of my hand, and we looked at each other. I didn’t really know what to say but luckily he took care of that for me.

“Do you feel it too? Like you don’t want to let go, scared it would be the last time.”

“I guess that I just... really like to hold hands. Well... your hand.”

I didn’t even bother trying to fake it anymore, I liked him more than I would want to admit. Only now, it wasn’t the same because I knew he felt it too.

I was too much of an idiot back then to understand that this meant I could finally be happy. It wasn’t the fact that he was a guy that freaked me out, I was fine with that. I just never thought that it could be more than a fantasy. What would happen if everyone found out? What would happen if I got hurt?

“Kurt, I am sorry I have to run.”

“Wait, hold on. Have I done something wrong?”

“No! It’s just I need time to figure things out.”

I grabbed my coat and left, unsure what to do next. Was this the end? That’s not what I wanted at all. He might have mistaken the reason why I did this but all I hoped is that he would give me a second chance.

Another chance to really prove to him that this could be real. I was still scared, but the next day, my mind was made up.

The moment I woke up, no one was up yet so I wouldn’t be too hard to bail on family time. It was half-past nine when I stopped by the coffee shop to get my morning started.

I wanted to go over to Kurt’s place. I wished I could just run back to him and make things work, but I thought I should wait a little longer just to make sure I wouldn’t wake him up.

After a couple of hours and a few cups of caffeine, I couldn’t wait anymore. I didn’t even know if he would ever want to speak to me again but I refused to give up hope.

I got in the car and texted him.

“Do you mind if I come over? I have something to tell you and I can’t do that over text.”

It was a matter of seconds before he answered.

“Of course you can! You’re always welcomed here.”

That was all I needed to know before I headed straight to his neighbourhood. It wasn’t far, before I knew it I was out of the car and knocking on his door.

I knew talking wasn’t my strong suit but I still tried to think of what I would say to not make him want to run away. I couldn’t screw this, out of everything, I couldn’t let myself ruin the best thing I’ve had in a very long time.

“Have you figured it out yet?”  
He asked as soon as I got in.

“It didn’t take me long to know that this is what I want.”  
I threw my coat on the floor and cupped his face with my hands. Looking into his eyes, every doubt suddenly went away.

“And what exactly is that?”

“You already know what it is, but if this makes anything clearer.”

I pressed my lips on his and he kissed me back. I considered myself so lucky I didn’t miss that chance because that moment was life-changing for me. I let all my guards down to let him in and forgot everything I thought I knew because this was worthy of it all. Just knowing that I had him next to me through all of it, I would be able to face anything. Bring it.


End file.
